La espesa noche
by onpu1
Summary: Ya llegue al capitulo 6! dejen rieviews porfavor! Hao no recuerda su vida pasada y no sabe porque, el joven Asakura comienza a recordar la verdadera vida que llevo cuando era Hao-Sama
1. Los caminos del pasado

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para Yoh y sus compañeros, la verdad la vida no podía estar mejor... cada quien había formado su vida y ya había pasado un año sin noticias acerca de los torneos de los Shamanes, Hao había sido destruido y todos vivían en absoluta tranquilidad, pero en una parte de un desierto perdido en los Estados Unidos una sombra gigante se ocultaba entre las sombras con dos jóvenes en lo que parecían ser sus hombros.

Hao: Alto Espíritu de fuego creo que ya es hora de que descanzemos Opacho tiene hambre y hay que verificar que no haya shamanes cerca de aquí

Opacho, el pequeño niño, bajo del hombro de aquella bestia increíble, en eso Hao puso su sentido de Shaman en lo alto buscando alguna prescencia, pero solo lograba sentir espiritus inútiles y humanos sin sentido. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a notar que algo interfería entre su rastreo... y eso, eso eran sus recuerdos

Hombre: Has oído hablar de Hao?

Monje: si... intento convencer a mis hombres de que se unieran en una gran batalla contra los humanos, nadie logra comprender sus motivos, pero solo sabemos que no son buenos

Hombre: mmm, usted sabe a donde se podría encontrar?

Monje: no... pero podría averiguarlo, solo se que esta buscando gente para el torneo de los shamanes

Hombre: podría ofrecerle una gran cantidad por sus servicios

El hombre aquel saco un saco lleno de dinero, el monje quedo impresionado y después de su expresión insípidamente sorpresiva tomo el bolso

Monje: cuente conmigo, solo digame ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Hombre: mi nombre es Hattori... Hattori Asakura

Ante el nombre que el monje recordo y recordaria hasta el día de su muerte, se levanto y llamo a todos los monjes a una reunión, los cuales discutieron como separarse y buscar la escencia de Hao por todo el japón.

Hao: malditos bastardos... esos idiotas me vendieron

Opacho: le pasa algo Sr. Hao?

Hao: solo recordaba algunos debiles de mi pasado Opacho, no es nada de que preocuparse

Opacho: eso me alegra Sr. Hao

Hao: esta bien, continuemos el viaje

El espíritu se levanto de donde se encontraba y los jóvenes subieron a sus hombros de nuevo. Los tres continuaron su camino mientras una tormenta de arena les borraba el paso.

Mientras tanto en una aldea apache, los residentes de ese lugar se reunian en una gran discusión

Un apache grito: A mi no me parece que esa mujer se encuentre ahí ¡algun dia podria dañarnos!

Otro apache contradecia: ¡¡no!! Ella puede protegernos ¡¡quería destruir a Hao!!

Mientras un joven molesto en un rincón escuchaba todas las palabras, de un golpe se levanto

Silver: yo creo que debemos de deshacernos de ella a como de lugar... concuerdo con los que opinan que nos podría hacer daño, ella es mas poderosa que Hao, puede matarnos con o sin su gran espirítu

La jefa de todos quien sentada con ojos cerrados en medio escuchaba las discusiones, al oir las palabras del joven se levanto y comenzo a hablar: Ella dijo que venía a asesinar a Hao, dijo que despertaría a la hora en el que el complot se haría, y a esa hora seguía dormida, creo que solo es una embustera, sigue ahí dormida y creo que no despertara, probablemente ha muerto en ese trozo de hielo gigantesco...

Por el bosque de los espiritus sagrados, en una esquina apartada de todo eso se veía una enorme escultura de hielo, dentro de ella yacía dormida una joven de larga cabellera negra, con sus ojos cerrados y su piel tan blanca, de un color palido, una joven de edad corta y su rostro era igual al de Jeanne, al de aquella joven que había estado por días en una camara de torturas de hierro. En la joven se veía una triste tranquilidad que la rodeaba, y de repente un dragon al estilo de una serpiente, comenzo a rodear lentamente el hielo el cual comenzaba a derretir y en eso, desde el lugar donde los apaches estaban reunidos se escucho una gran explosión y junto a ella trozos de hielos gigantes que comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Entre una explosion y otra los apaches comenzaron a correr sin rumbo, unos llamando a sus espiritus mientras otros se ocultaban de bloques de hielo gigantes que intentaban aplastarlos y entre los bloques que se desprendian pedazos y pedazos la silueta de una joven de 14 años se divisaba a lo lejos, sus largos cabellos negros cubrian su rostro, su caminar era lento y decidido, su vestimenta de color rojo brillaba ante las explosiones y el fuego que brotaba por las mismas. Silver se puso frente a ella con todos los espiritus que siempre solian acompañarlo:

Silver: Sabia que eras peligrosa, que algun dia saldrias para lastimarnos ¡tus promesas de derrotar a Hao siempre fueron una farsa!

Joven: Alto Silver

El joven apache se sorprendio al ver que la muchacha sabía su nombre

Joven: no te asustes Silver... no hay razon alguna, yo no tengo intencion de matarlos a ustedes que me dieron tan dulce hospitalidad en su bosque hermoso

Silver: ¿Por qué nos atacas?

Joven: quiero hacerles ver mi llegada Silver, entiendelo... mis palabras nunca han sido mentira yo lo dije, regresare, regresare el día del complot, cuando este inicie y Silver... he regresado ¿no te indica nada? Tienen que estar mas que preparados, Hao vendra, vendra de nuevo y mas fuerte que nunca.

Las palabras de la joven de cabellos obscuros resonaron en la cabeza de Silver _"vendra, vendra de nuevo y mas fuerte que nunca" _y sin palabras dejo pasar tranquilamente a la joven, ya que sus palabras eran tan arrolladoras que lo tenían inconciente de todo.

Hao: agh...

Opacho: ocurre algo señor Hao?

Hao: tuve un mal presentimiento, como si una fuerza de gran tamaño estuviera a algunos kilómetros de aquí

Opacho: Pero señor Hao Opacho no sientio nada

Hao: no se que este ocurriendo, pero yo estoy seguro de que se acerca.

Y abriendo mas los ojos volteo hacía atrás, cuando de repente sintio que algo inmenso le golpeaba la cara, haciendole caer al suelo.

Opacho: SEÑOR HAOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Continuara.

Bueno este fanfic ya lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho, quisiera agradecerle a Aomehigurashi n-n por darme valor de subirlo y de continuarlo, vendran sorpresas todo este fanfic esta en mi mente, sugerencias y comentarios seran realmente agradecidos y tambien que lean el fanfic nn! nos vemos


	2. La casa de los Tao

Hao sentía como si un enorme trozo de hielo hubiera golpeado fuertemente su cara, y mientras estaba inconciente su vida pasada regresaba de nuevo, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en recordarla? ¿Por qué su mente habia estado llamando lo que el ya sabía? ¿Por qué lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo?

Se veía a Hao-Sama recorriendo los bosques cuando se encontro con dos monjes los cuales se le acercaron con grandes intenciones de atacarlo, el se dio cuenta y llamo a su espíritu de fuego

Hao: que ocurre? Porque ahora tienen tantas intenciones de atacarme?

Monje Masaru: ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de usted!

Hao: yo no les he hecho nada

Monje Masaru: pero lo hara

Hao: ... vaya, pero no me queda mas opcion de no hacerselo. Si ustedes lo desean

Hao con un movimiento ordeno a su espiritu que calcinara a aquellos hombres con sus espiritus, y como siempre, Hao logro su objetivo.

Hao en el presente comenzo a volver en sí, entre un recuerdo y otro ya no sabía si lo que veía eran alucinaciones o la realidad, solo que mientras volvía en sí recordo que en su pasado había un gran poder como el que había sentido antes de caer inconciente.

Opacho: señor Hao?

Hao: hum... perdona, no se lo que ocurrio

Opacho: Señor Hao!!! Opacho tuvo mucho mucho miedo!!!

Hao: no tengas miedo, solo fue un golpe

Opacho: Señor Hao... nadie jamas había logrado lastimarlo de tal modo, nadie mas qué...

Hao: si, lo se... pero esa prescencia no era de mi querido hermano ni de ninguno de sus estupidos amigos, esta prescencia me resulto familiar pero por mas extraño que sea no se de quien se trataba!

Continuaron cominando mientras una gran tormenta de arena no dejaba ver el camino que había tras ellos.

Habían pasado ya cinco días de lo sucedido con aquella joven en la aldea de los apaches, cinco días que tambien habían pasado desde que el joven Tao se había ido a entrenar arduamente sin descanzo. Ese día, era el día de su regreso.

Jun: ¿Madre y que es lo que piensas hacer para la regresada de Len?

La madre sonrío a su hija, le acaricio la cara y le dijo: una cena querida ¿Qué mas?

Jun: ¿Y la invitada?

Ran: pues supongo que también esta invitada

Jun: es una joven muy extraña y aún no comprendo como fue que mi padre accedio a darle asilo en esta casa...

Ran: Yo tampoco comprendo las decisiones de tu padre, pero recuerda hija, el sabe lo que hace... y supongo que algo tendra en mente

Jun: jamas vi a mi padre tan interesado en un extraño

Ran: habra que comprender de alguna manera sus decisiones.

Y entre la platica de ambas mujeres Tao la puerta se abrio, dando paso a un joven de 15 años de edad, pelo obscuro y ojos de dorado color, un cuerpo bien entrenado y un espiritu a un lado que lo acompañaba.

Jun: ¡¡Len!!

Dejando ver una amplia sonrisa la joven corrio hacia su hermano y le dio un abrazo

Len: ¡¡hermana!!

Dijo el joven, pero no con entusiasmo si no con un poco de vergüenza y sonrojo, la señora vio con gracia la actitud de aquel hijo tan orgulloso y lo saludo con su elegancia habitual

Ran: hijo, pasa al comedor, tenemos una cena para ti especialmente

Len: no debieron haberse molestado

Dijo el joven cerrando los ojos con cierto aire de enojo y orgullo

Ran: no, pero ya lo hicimos y no te queda de otra mas que esta cena especial, ademas tu padre te quiere presentar a alguien

Len abrió los ojos y miro a su madre con sorpresa

Len: ¿A mi?

Ran: anda que esperas? Vamos a comer!

La familia se sento sin la compañía del jefe de la familia y comenzaron a esperar que este llegara. Después de media hora el hombre se aparecio, se veía un poco cansado y dejo la puerta abierta

Len: ¡vaya padre! Veo que tuviste una pelea

En: cada día te haces mas perceptivo a los poderes espirituales de los demas

Len: si, asi es, tu cansancio y tu energía me dicen que tuviste un gran combate, es de mi admiración alguien que se haya atrevido a desafiarte

Dijo con su burla habitual y comenzo a servirse comida

En Tao: Len... espera que todavía no llega alguien mas

Entre la obscuridad de la puerta una joven delicada fue apareciendo con la luz, Len se quedo impresionado, no sabía si por su fisico o por su poder espiritual, era la joven que ser parecía a Jeanne, su parecido era impresionante y esto lo tenia sin habla, pero tambien habia algo en ella muy impresionante eso era un poder espiritual de gran cantidad, jamas había sentido ese poder en alguien, era bella si, de piel extremadamente clara, pelo negro como la noche sin estrellas, ojos verdes de un estilo dulce y penetrante, una mirada tierna y fría, era algo que no se podía explicar, sus facciones eran como las de aquella doncella que pudo ver en los torneos, su negra cabellera era recojida por dos coletas y su traje era el tipico chino, de un color rojo y dorado.

Len: ah...

Sin pensarlo, su instinto shaman lo obligo a levantarse como si quisiera comenzar la pelea

En tao: es nuestra invitada Len, saluda se cortez y vuelve a sentarte

Len: ... padre ¿Es con ella con quien tuviste la pelea?

En Tao: saluda, se cortez y vuelve a sentarte

Dijo el padre repitiendo la orden, el joven la siguió y al sentarse no le quitaba la vista de encima, había algo extraño en ella pero no sabía que era, no sabía si se trataba de alguien con malas intenciones o con buenas, su energía era enorme pero no sentía maldad ni bondad en ella, era como si algo mas la estuviera protegiendo. Los días pasaron y el joven siempre meditaba sobre ella, siempre quería saber algo mas, no notaba si tenía un espiritu acompañante o que

Len: Bason... ¿Tu puedes ver a su espiritu acompañante?

Bason: no señorito, de haber sido asi le hubiera avisado de inmediato

Len: mmm...

En Tao: Len, es hora de que tomes tus entrenamientos en artes marciales

Len: no comprendo porque tengo que seguir entrenando en esa materia

En Tao: porque tu maestro lo repitio, el día en el que logres golpearlo sera el día en el que tengas el derecho de expresarte asi... recuerda que no puedes llevar a Bason, eso sería trampa

Len cerro los ojos, borrando a la joven de su mente

Len: ire de inmediato.

Preparado para sus clases un hombre de edad avanzada, con cara de profunda sabiduría esperaba a Len sentado en el medio de lo que parecía ser un dojo, y el hombre con los ojos cerrados aún saludo al joven Len quien había llegado

Len: vaya usted nunca cambia profesor Ikeda

El muchacho sentía gran respeto a su profesor, era un hombre ya de la tercera edad, pero con grandes conocimientos y a pesar de que no era un shaman tenía poderes de percepción muy grandes y un estilo de artes marciales unico, lo cual lo hacía el mejor del mundo.

Prof. Ikeda: vaya muchachito has mejorado mucho, puedo notarlo... ¿por qué no comenzamos combatiendo? Quiero ver de cuanto ha servido tu entrenamiento.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea muy ardua, el anciano se movía con gran fluidez y esquivaba cada golpe que el joven Tao le daba, mientras que el muchacho peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por atacarlo. Si el anciano no detenía sus golpes con una mano, entonces los esquivaba y la pelea termino cuando golpeo al joven Tao con gran fuerza que este fue lanzado hasta la esquina mas lejana, después quedo tendido en el suelo y con esfuerzos se levanto

Prof. Ikeda: vaya vaya, usted a mejorado mucho joven Tao y eso me alegra! Pero aun le falta mucho para llegar a ser un maestro

Len: eso lo se

Dijo con una sonrisa admitiendo su derrota, deshaciéndose de su orgullo ante aquel hombre que lograba respetar mas que a su propio padre. Antes de continuar con las lecciones la puerta del dojo se abrio dando paso a la misteriosa joven

Prof. Ikeda: vaya... ¿Y quién es esta jovencita?

Joven: mucho gusto señor... quisiera tomar las lecciones junto al joven Tao

Dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba

Joven: el padre de Len me ha dicho que me haria bien estudiar con usted, que es el mejor del mundo

Continuo mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa

Joven: por eso, si usted lo pide, podemos hacer una prueba antes de que entre a estudiar con usted

Prof. Ikeda: pues eso es lo correcto... prueba si eres digna de mi

Joven: se lo demostrare

Ambos se pusieron en pose para comenzar la pelea

Prof. Ikeda: mi nombre es Mitsuo Ikeda.

Joven: Sadako... solo digame Sadako.

Bueno contestando a los reviews nn! pues Lady muchas gracias, aquí te tengo la segunda parte y espero el fanfic te guste, aun no comienza todo bien bien pero voy por partes n.nUUU aome, grax por leer el fic tb nn y a los demas se los agradezco, espero les agrade, se esperan muchas sorpresas por este fan y bah! Leanlo en vdd nn se los agradecere!


	3. Sadako

Comenzando la pelea Sadako parecía tener impresionantes movimientos que hasta el mismo profesor Ikeda le costaba trabajo esquivar, y por ultimo el profesor sintio como un golpe iba hacia el, lo unico que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrio, vio que la joven lo había rosado con el puño.

Sadako: ¿Y bien?

Ikeda: ... preparate para tomar las clases

Asi fue como pasaron dos semanas, la joven convivia cada vez mas con el joven Len, quien no sabía porque ella se encontraba ahí, pero sin mas ni menos ya se había acostumbrado a su prescencia.

Era de noche, todo estaba obscuro en la mansión de los Tao y Len caminaba por los corredores, pensando mucho, pensando mucho de poco, solo pensaba en ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aparecido en sus vidas? ¿Cuál era el empeño de Len el pensar en ella todas las noches? De alguna forma u otra el ya se había acostumbrado rapido a su prescencia, ella siempre le hablaba sacado platica y siempre estaba a su lado y en cierto modo, el muchacho le había comenzado a tener aprecio.

Sadako: buenas noches Len

Dijo la joven que pasaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación

Len: buenas noches

Contesto queriendo evitar la mirada, pero sin pensarlo la había visto de reojo, ella estaba ahí, con su usual traje chino, su sonrisa dulce y fria y su mirada que solo era para él, y sin mas que decir lo paso de largo y se metio hacia su habitación.

Len: buenas noches, Sadako

Dijo susurrando y mirando la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras el cielo era obscuro se veía como poco a poco la casa de los Asakura iba apagando sus luces, Yoh entre la obscuridad, se encontraba mirando las estrellas tranquilamente.

Manta: ¿Yoh? ¿Qué haces despierto?

Yoh: hola manta

El chico sonrío a su pequeño amigo amablemente.

Manta: es muy noche, yo ya me iba. Creí que todos estaban dormidos

Yoh: que te vaya bien.

Manta noto que su amigo reflexionaba mucho, no tenia esa mirada perdida ni la habitual sonrisa, era algo mas serio, algo que no se notaba en el a diario.

Manta: si... gracias.

El pequeño salio de ahí mirando hacía atrás ¿Qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo? Pues hacía mucho que no lo veía asi de serio.

Yoh: hace tanto que no me sentía asi... como si alguien me estuviera llamando.

A la sombra una chica de cabellos dorados veía con seriedad al joven...

Anna: Yoh...

Pero este no noto su prescencia, seguía concentrado en un sin fin de pensamientos.

Esa noche era larga, muy larga, curiosamente todos los shamanes involucrados con Hao se encontraban despiertos, algo no los dejaba conciliar el sueño y los que intentaban dormir se quedaban acostados en la cama con los ojos abiertos pensando en cosas que los ponían tristes o serios ¿Qué causaba todo eso? A la luz de la luna la joven de cabellos negros se soltaba ambas coletas que solía traer, dejando caer su lisa cabellera negra en sus hombros hasta su cintura y cubriendole algunas partes de la cara.

Sadako: Hao...

Cerro los ojos y penso en Hao-Sama, ese hombre que una vez conocío

Sadako: ¿Por qué Hao? Pense... que cuando te conocí sería alguien especial en tu vida... pero ahora solo veo que no soy mas que un olvido que te niegas a recordar

Sus verdes ojos comenzaron a lagrimear

Sadako: hace mil años que te conocí.

Su enojo la hizo golpear la cama, no quería causar ruido, y sus lagrimas comenzaron a ahogar su corazón, no podía evitar el sonido de aquellos chillidos y en ese instante se escucho que alguién habia abierto la puerta. Era Len. Se acerco a la muchacha que inmediatamente limpiaba sus lagrimas con cierta vergüenza para que este no la viera.

Len: ¿Qué pasa?

Sadako: no... no pasa nada Joven Len... no quiero preocuparlo con tonterias mias

Len se acerco a la ventana, mirando el cielo obscuro

Len: ¿Quién dice que son tonterias?

La joven se sorprendio ante las palabras de Len, se seco las lagrimas y le agradeció que se preocupara por ella, pero este no quedo conforme con esa respuesta e inmediatamente la invito a dar una vuelta en los jardines, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho desvio la mirada para no encontrarse con sus tristes ojos verdes y añadió: ya sabes... el aire fresco te hara bien.

La muchacha le sonrio con agradecimiento y acepto salir a pasear con el, ambos platicaron, pero no de la vida de Sadako, y el joven Len intentaba evitar el preguntarle porque se hallaba llorando.

Sadako: Gracias Len... tu compañía en este tiempo ha sido muy importante para mi

Len: denada

Dijo mirando un arbol y simulando un pequeño sonrojo

Sadako: me hara falta compañía asi mañana

Len: ¿Mañana?

Sadako: Si... mañana tendre que irme ¿sabes?

Len: ¿¡Por que!?

Dijo exaltado el joven de ojos dorados los cuales se habían abierto mas a causa de la impresión. La joven no hizo mas que lanzarle una sonrisa acompañada de una risita.

Sadako: tengo que ir a entrenar un poco

Len: ¿Y que esta casa no es suficiente?

El joven no creía lo que hacía, en cierto modo le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Sadako: si Len... pero tengo que ver ciertas cosas en el lugar del que provengo, no he ido ahí desde hace dos años

Len: Ya veo...

El joven se levanto, le dio un Buenas noches y se fue hacia su habitación un poco decepcionado ¿Qué le ocurria? ¿Por qué le pedía que se quedara? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con ella? ¡Eso no podía ser lo que pensaba!

La joven Sadako miro las estrellas y en un susurro dijo _hoy las estrellas estan en pocision..._

Después se fue a dormir mientras un aire melancólico emitía cansancio a todos los Shamanes despiertos.

Contestando Reviews: AAah Aomesita muchas gracias n.n por leer el fanfic tb a todos los que los han hecho!! No olviden dejarme reviews porfavor seran completamente agradecidos!!!! Espero que les este gustando la historia.


	4. Mi dulzura y tu crueldad

Marco: Jeanne!!! Doncella Jeanne!!

Una joven de hermosa cabellera grisácea se paseaba entre una pacifica aldea de hermosos paisajes, todos se paseaban también entre tiendas y tiendas de un pintoresco lugar.

Jeanne: Marco!! ¿Qué pasa?

Marco: es su madre... es su madre de nuevo

Jeanne: ¿¡mi madre!?

Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven salio corriendo hacía un hogar hermoso, igual que aquel lugar, una casita acogedora, empujando la puerta la joven logro entrar y rapidamente subio las escaleras y corrio hasta llegar a una habitación donde se encontraba una mujer en cama, acostada mientras pegaba de gritos

Samantha: NOOO PORFAVOR REGRESAA!!

Jeanne: ¡¡Madre!! Estoy aquí... porfavor reacciona

Samantha: ¡Mi hija! Quiero a mi hija porfavor regresemela vayan por ella ¡¡¡¡¡¡porfavoor!!!!!!!

La dulce joven se entristecio ante las palabras de su madre

Jeanne: madre ¡Soy tu hija también! Porfavor reacciona que yo sí te necesito

Entre forcejeo de Jeanne por intentar que su madre recordara que ella era su hija termino regresando a Samantha a la realidad quien vio el rostro de su hija y comenzo a llorar.

Jeanne: madre... sigo sin entender porque te mutilas pensando en ella, me tienes a mi que he estado siempre a tu lado

Samantha: hija...

La mujer acaricio con ternura la cara de su hija y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear

Samantha: mi hija... porfavor, comprende esta mente tan desfavorecida, estoy enferma y la ida de tu hermana jamas me hizo bien

Jeanne: ¡yo lo se... pero eso no significa que estes sola mamá! Yo permanecere a tu lado siempre y te voy a cuidar de esa rara enfermedad que te aqueja...

Asi fue como la madre se recosto de nuevo, su hija la ayudaba y después la arropo

Jeanne: pronto estara la comida, te traere algo para que te tranquilices

Le susurro la dulce jovencita, y con un dulce beso en la frente de su madre se dirigio a la puerta la cual cerro con cuidado para no perturbar la tranquilidad que había nacido.

Tras media hora de pasarse en la cocina la joven por fin logro preparar todo para una comida nutritiva y dedicada, subía con una bandeja al cuarto de su madre cuando la escucho a esta gritar de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces tiro la bandeja y corrio al cuarto de la mujer de piel clara ojos rojizos como ella, cabellera llena de rizos de un negro intenso. Al abrir la puerta se encontro a su madre con un ataque de nuevo reclamando a una hija perdida, asustada la dulce muchacha intento hacer de nuevo entrar en razon a su madre pero esta vez parecía mas difícil que la anterior, por alguna razón parecía que alguien habia perturbado a su madre y se había esmerado tanto en hacerlo que ahroa no sabía como quitarle la idea de que ella misma no era su hija, entonces la mujer comenzo a gritar cosas distintas que en sus ataques normales

Samantha: ¿¡¿¡MI HIJA!?!? ¡¡¡TU NO ERES MI HIJA!!! Mi hija... mi hija es de cabellos lisos y obscuros y una extraña mirada de verdes hojos ¡Yo lo se! Ella estuvo aquí ¡¡Aquí, vino a visitarme!! Le importo ¡¡Pero se va!! ¡¿por qué?! DIOS MIO AYUDENME QUIERO A MI HIJA

Los gritos sorprendieron a Jeanne, su madre parecía realmente haber enloquecido ¿Su hermana? ¿Ahí? No podía ser posible, ella no había regresado nunca y jamas le interesaba su familia como para ir a visitar a su madre, de seguro algun travieso del pueblo se había encargado en molestarla a tal punto de hacerle creer eso. Entonces sin mas que hacer la doncella levanto su mano y le lanzo una enorme cachetada a su madre.

Jeanne: YO SOY TU HIJA

Le reclamo a su madre que se tocaba la mejilla intentándose recuperar del golpe

Jeanne: ¡Esa idiota que tu aclamas no es tu hija! Ella te abandono... ¡Yo me quedare contigo!

La mujer se enojo y miro a su hija y comento con desprecio: tu también me abandonaste.

Las palabras para la doncella fueron como una daga que se le clavaba en el pecho, una lagrima salio de sus ojos y salio corriendo de la habitación de su madre ¿Cómo podía ser tan malagradecida? Ella se había quedado a su lado, si es cierto una vez abandono a su familia y había sido en el torneo de los shamanes ¿pero no lo había hecho para bien de todos? Tantos pensamientos terminaron agobiando la mente de la joven, la cual decidio esperar a que su madre se calmara un poco sola y camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde salio y se sento en un banco que daba la vista a el gran pueblo.

Marco: ¿su madre mejoro Doncella Jeanne?

Jeanne: sigue insistente en que necesita a esa.

Marco: tu hermana.

Por primera vez Jeanne perdio la cordura y vio a Marco con unos ojos fulminantes

Jeanne: ELLA NO ES MI HERMANA!!!

Al ver lo que había hecho tapo su boca impresionada y recobro su fino y dulce carácter.

Jeanne: ningun ser tan maligno como ella podría serlo... y lo peor de todo es qué mi madre ahora ha dicho que ella vino a visitarla... ¡va empeorando Marco! Ya a veces pierdo la esperanza de que se recupere... ni los mejores doctores pudieron diagnosticar lo que tenía y siempre mantuve la esperanza fija que siempre Dios me ayudara a aliviarla...

Marco: Doncella... disculpe por interrumpirla, pero he escuchado buenas referencias a unos manantiales en Japón

Jeanne: ¿Japón?

Marco: así es... usted podría viajar, yo me ofrezco a acompañarla si usted lo desea, pero si no podría cuidar a su madre.

La bella muchacha sonrio con gratitud al hombre que siempre había estado a su lado, el era como un padre para ella y le tenía un enorme cariño que no había encontrado con nadie más... ya que ella nunca había tenido un padre.

Bajo el cielo azul se veía como el desierto yacía con calma ese día, todo estaba tranquilo, el viento era agradable ese día y había unas cuantas nubes que amenazaban una intensa lluvia nocturna, así que el sol no amenazaba tanto calor. El espiritu de fuego caminaba por entre la arena tranquilo también, con el pequeño opacho de un hombro que sonreía en serenidad y con un joven en el otro que no parecía tan tranquilo como ese paisaje, su cara estaba cubierta de sudor, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, sus manos temblaban al sostenerse del espiritu y su respiración era entrecortada como sus pensamientos.

Hao: ¡¡Detente!!

Ordéno a su espíritu, el cual se detuvo alterminar la ultima vocal de la palabra

Opacho: ¿Pasa algo señor Hao?

Hao: otra vez... ¿Nos siguen?

Opacho: Opacho no ve a nadie señor Hao...

Hao: ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? CLARO QUE NOS SIGUEN!

El pequeño Opacho se estremeció al ver la mirada de furia que le lanzaba el gran Hao y sin pensarlo se disculpo enormemente con el.

Hao: perdoname tu Opacho, eres el unico que se quedo a mi lado después de todo esto... y yo... no se que pasa, probablemente algún espíritu con fuerzas de ocultarse intenta juguetear con nosotros... ¡Espiritu de fuego! Desprende llamaradas de fuego por todo el lugar que nos rodea.

La ordén de Hao no se hizo esperar y el espíritu de fuego lanzo fuego por todo alrededor, y después de hechar cuanto fuego podía... no había respuesta... no mas que la de algunos cactus que se habían incendiado que se encontraban a por lo menos dos kilómetros de ahí. Entonces Hao temió, por vez primera un miedo recorrio todo su cuerpo ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Sería alguna culpa? ¿El hechizo inútil de alguna bruja? O... ¿El llamado de alguién que sabía que estaba vivo?

Bueno espero con toda el alma que les este gustando n.n aomesita grx por leer el fanfic y espero q muchos de uds los esten leyendo tb ooU de tdas maneras pienso continuarlo y espero con toda el alma que lo lean. Au revoir!


	5. Juntos como en los viejos tiempos

La casa de los Asakura se veía un poco lugubre, hacia mucho que no recibian otra visita que no fuera la de Manta y la de Ryu. Anna como siempre estaba viendo la televisión comiendo un plato de galletas, haciendo como si nada le importara pero esos pensamientos eran equivocados... realmente Anna observaba a Yoh que estaba a su lado con un semblante debil. Por primera vez no se había atrevido a ponerle un entrenamiento al notar que su espíritu estaba decaido y su sonrisa ya no aparecía en su rostro, algo le sucedía pero no sabía que era.

Mientras en el otro lado del mundo en una aldea apache se veía como unos cuantos apaches que habían sobrevivido a ataques que habían recibido unas semanas anteriores se reunian para hablar. Faltaba uno entre ellos... y ese era el joven Silver, todos se preguntaban si había muerto en el incidente o permanecía escondido, lo que nadie sabía era que Silver, días atrás, se había encaminado hacia Japon, solo, para avisar a Yoh sobre el regreso de su hermano... el hermano que pensaban muerto.

_Ding dong_

El comun timbre de casa de los Asakura sonó... como siempre Manta fue a atender a la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa al ver lo siguiente:

Manta: RYU! HORO-HORO! PILIKA!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Ryu: bueno venía a ver a Don Yoh y Doña Anna como siempre...

Horo-Horo: yo necesito hablar con Yoh... mi hermana se empeño en acompañarme

Pilika: ¿No ha venido Len?

Manta: no... solo una vez vino a traer unos alimentos pero desde hace mas de un año no sabemos nada de el

Horo-Horo: muy tipico de el! Yo escuche que se había ido por unos largos meses a entrenar, pero solo fueron rumores departe de Pilika ¡que nunca se de donde los consigue!

La pequeña Peliazul se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermano... ¡¡Que indiscreto era!! No entendia como se atrevia a decir cosas asi frente a sus amigos. Antes de que Manta cerrara la puerta un pie se opuso entre el marco de la puerta y esta misma, un pie que luego abrio la puerta y mostro su cuerpo completo...

Horo-Horo: ¿¡CHOCOLATIN!?

Chocolove: ¡asi es pues! Aquí me tienen para hablar con Yoh de una cosa urgente...

Horo-Horo: ¿Tu también?

Chocolove: ¡hola Pilika!

El chico moreno solto un pequeñin sonrojo al ver a la joven, la cual no lo noto ya que miraba detrás de la puerta por si alguien mas se asomaba, pero al parecer nadie venía.

Horo-Horo: muy bien Manta, dinos ¿Dondé esta Yoh?

Ryu: para estas horas es mas seguro que se encuentre en el patio entrenando ¿No es asi manta?

Manta: ehh... no, se encuentra en la sala con Anna...

Todos se impresionaron ¿Había ocurrido algo para que Anna no lo pusiera a entrenar como siempre? O tal vez estaba haciendo alguna clase de meditacion y por eso no requeria estar afuera... de todas maneras era muy raro, casi siempre cualquier entrenamiento de Yoh se llevaba a cabo en ese patio verdoso y no dentro de su hogar...

Chocolove: ¡pues estara meditando este!

Manta: eeh... no, esta viendo la tele "aparentemente".

Sin pensarlo todos corrieron hacía la sala, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a Yoh, que en vez de mirando la televisión parecía absorvido en su propio pensamiento, tanto que casi le gritaban para que este volteara y notara su prescencia.

Yoh: hola.

Dijo secamente, tristemente, sin sonrisa, con seriedad... algo le pasaba, algo no estaba bien y todos podían notarlo, nadie hablaba de la impresión, Anna no quizo interrumpir, solo salio sigilosamente de la habitación como si nada hubiese ocurrido y se encerro en una alcoba cerca de ahí, todo era silencioso hasta que alguien se atrevio a cortar el estrés.

Horo-Horo: Yoh, Chocolove y yo tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante, por lo menos yo se sobre que, desconosco el tema que el quiera tratar y...

El muchacho se levanto con seriedad, habia un aire lugubre en el, el silencio lleno la habitación hasta que habló:

Yoh: que bueno que vinieron... hay muchos temas por discutir ¿Por qué no se quedan unos días para hablar de ellos? Lamento ser grosero... pero no puedo hablar con ustedes, no ahorita... siento un gran llamado, algo mas poderoso que yo me habla y yo debo de atender eso...

Chocolove: ¡¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE NOS VAS A DEJAR COMO SI NADA PUES?!

Antes de que Chocolove continuara con su pelea Horo-Horo levanto una mano hacia su boca, no tapándola, solo rozándola, en señal de que este debía de guardar silencio

Horo-Horo: ya escuchaste Chocolove... nos quedaremos aquí, ya habra mucho tiempo para hablar con Yoh.

El joven ainu, mas serio que nunca, tomo su tabla y le hablo a su espiritu, ambos sabían el camino que tomar para el cuarto de visitas, su hermana lo siguió con una mochila por detrás y Chocolove solo quedo viendo a esa chica... algo pasaba, desde la ultima vez que la veía, ella estaba cambiada y de alguna manera sentía que le hacía falta.

_Knock knock_

Llamaron al a puerta... y Manta fue de nuevo

Manta: ¡¡Hola!! Cuanto tiempo ¿Eh?

Ryu volteo lentamente y vio al pequeño Lyserg ahí, como siempre, un poco mas alto, mas fornido la cara mas adolescente, con su pequeña hada Morphin a un lado, acompañandolo como siempre.

Manta: ¡¡Vaya casi todos estan aquí!! Ademas de Len solo falta...

Fausto: buenas tardes.

Manta: ¡Fausto! No te habiamos visto desde la semana ante pasada ¿has venido a visitarnos?

Fausto: algo asi...

Fausto miro sin sorpresa alguna a los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí reunidos y los saludo pacíficamente

Fausto: sabía que estarían aquí

Chocolove: º0º orale pue'! aquí noma' falta el tiburoncin...

Así pasaron la tarde en casa de los Asakura, ninguno hablaba de sus problemas, Horo-Horo mantenía una seriedad que pocas veces mostraba, le había avisado a todos la decisión de Yoh y todos respetandolo decidieron aguardar lo que tenían que decir... confiaban en el joven Asakura... ellos le confiarian su vida si fuera posible.

Ya en la noche las estrellas destellaban en el cielo, el cual se encontraba despejado, dejando ver una luna llena de gran tamaño, todos estaban cenando menos Yoh, quien se encontraba en el techo mirando las estrellas... solo... sin nisiquiera Amida Maru que lo acompañara. Sentía una enorme nostalgia en su corazón desde días atrás, sus amigos se divertian abajo y por alguna razon el no sentía ganas de compartir esa alegría con ellos, el quería estar solo, pensando en muchas cosas, que habían pasado, en sus amigos, las personas que mas apreciaba... en las que habían muerto... personas como su madre.

Yoh: Okaza... (Mamá en japones)

La figura de su madre se veía en el cielo, no sabía porque pero de alguna manera era muy borrosa, casi no la recordaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? La presencia de su madre estaba desapareciendo lentamente de su mente ¿Por qué? Algo había en el, los ultimos días sentia como si su madre lo llamara constantemente pero no podía sentirla, queria pedirle a Anna que la llamara para ver como estaba pero algo estaba mal... su madre no era la que lo llamaba ¿Pero lo era? Era como si tuviera dos madres... sin pensarlo bajo del techo, se vistio con su mejor ropa y salio de aquel lugar lleno de risas y platicas...

Anna: ¿A dónde vas?

Interrogo la joven desde la puerta que veía a su prometido alejarse lentamente, este al escuchar su voz se detuvo y volteo la vista para verla a ella... a alguien que sin duda había estado junto a él durante mucho tiempo, siempre lo había apoyado aunque a veces su carácter y duros entrenamientos no le dejaban ver que ella realmente se preocupaba por el, pero de alguna manera el lo sabía... el contaba con ella y sabía que ella le tenía toda esperanza.

Anna: Te estare esperando

Amida Maru intento seguir a su dueño pero Anna se lo prohibio poniendole una mano por delante

Yoh: gracias Anna... solo saldre a hacer un viaje... debo de ir a visitar al familiar que hace mucho no veo.

Anna de alguna manera sabía a quien se refería su prometido, lo vio alejarse mientras este con un aire de tranquilidad iba caminando por entre la obscuridad, sin miedo, sin espiritu... pero con al esperanza de hablar con quien le había dado la vida... su madre.


	6. Es tan difícil decir Adios

Ikeda: vas muy bien Len... tus movimientos cada vez adquieren mas agilidad ¡pero estas muy distraido! ¿Hay algo que no te deje pensar?

Len: no hay nada... ¡¡todo esta bien!!

Len siempre se repetía esas palabras 'todo esta bien' a pesar de que supiera que algo lo estaba afectando... sabía que era, solo le faltaba admitirlo, le hacía falta la compañía de la dulce Sadako, aquella joven tan bella, tan dulce, tan fria al mismo tiempo, era excepcional ¿Cómo podia ser alguien asi? Pero mientras se hacía todas estas preguntas sintio un golpe departe de su profesor.

Ikeda: ¡Te estas distrayendo en medio de un combate Len!

Len solo se apresuro a llevar su mano a su mejilla adolorida ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué la extrañaba? La imagen de la joven rondaba sin descanzo en su cabeza, pero fue interrumpida por un gemido extremadamente escandaloso

Len: ¡¡PORFESOR!!

Ikeda: AGHH...

El anciano se tocaba el pecho con gran desesperación y el joven no entendía que ocurría con su profesor, desesperado llamo a gritos a su hermana, quien no tardo en acudir

Jun: ¿¡LEN QUE PASA!?

Len: ¡¡¡si supiera no te estaría llamando!!!

Sin mas que pensar Jun ordenó a su acompañante que tomara al profesor y lo llevara a la habitación mas cercana, al llegar ahí lo acostaron y vieron como el dolor iba y regresaba, no sabían que hacer ¿Una ambulancia? Su padre jamás lo admitiría

Ikeda: Len... porfavor... tienes que escucharme...

Len: ¡¡¿si que pasa, se siente bien?!!

Ikeda: me temo... que me ha llegado la hora

Len: ¡¡NO, NO PUEDE DECIR ESO!!

Ikeda: tienes que ser muy fuerte Len... solo cumpleme un ultimo favor

Len: el que quiera ¡digame!

Ikeda: ve a japón, busca a mi familia, diles que he muerto... solo eso, dile a mi hijo que lo siento mucho, que me perdone... deja mi cuerpo donde lo desees, no quiero estar en Japón de nuevo, donde reside la maldad, pero te pido cumpleme este ultimo deseo ¡Ah Len... también te quiero pedir... que seas feliz!

El joven comanzo a lagrimear ¿¡Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con el!? Y quitarle todo lo que había querido ¡el que era un padre para él! Sentía como si corazón fuera oprimido con fuerza, las lagrimas salían fuertemente de sus ojos, ya no hacía nada para evitarlas, tomo con fuerza la mano de su profesor, pero ya era muy tarde, su profesor ya no sostenía la suya, al ver su rostro paralizado se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad y comenzo a llorar fuertemente, por primera vez su corazón de hielo no era mas que un budín, toda su voluntad, su fortaleza comenzó a flaquear; su hermana miraba tristemente la escena desde afuera, unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro también, ver a su hermano tan derrotado e indefenso, quizo consolarlo pero sabía que era mejor si lo dejaba solo.

El cielo estaba mas nublado que nunca, el frío mas intenso, la lluvia muy fuerte, pero a Len no le importo nada de esto, estaba ahí en un pequeño cementerio de la familia Tao viendo donde descanzaba ahora el cuerpo de aquel hombre que había admirado, se había separado de él, jamas la muerte de un ser querido le había dolido tanto, el pudo ver que su maestro había ido a otro mundo, pues su fantasma no rondaba por su casa ni ningún alrededor, ya no había esperanzas de verlo, no quería molestarlo en el otro mundo, sabía que su maestro estaría feliz alla... pero el, estaria insatisfecho aquí, apreto su mano contra su pecho y sentía latir su corazón, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué habia desperdiciado asi su ultima clase con el profesor? Pensando en tonterias, pensar en una joven, lo había cautivado, le había hecho sentir que era feliz a su lado... ¿Feliz? ¿Qué no había sido ese el ultimo deseo de su profesor? Se sentía completamente confundido... si buscaba la felicidad entonces la buscaría a ella también, y le diría lo que sentía, librarse de una carga, ya de ahí lo que ocurriera decidiría que hacer con su vida, y decidiría cual sería su destino.

Jun: hermano... yo lo siento mucho

Al escuchar esas palabras a Len se le salieron unas lagrimas de los ojos, jamas quería volver a escucharlas, tenía miedo de perder a sus seres queridos, primero a su maestro y luego volteo con los ojos lagrimeantes tampoco quería perder a su hermana, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo y esta confundida comenzo a acariciar su cabeza _"ya, ya Len... todo saldra bien" _Era lo único que alcanzaba a repetir Jun mientras su hermano la abrazaba con mas fuerza, ya estaba decididó, tenía que ir a cumplir el ultimo deseo del profesor Ikeda, y luego buscar a Sadako y decirle que sentía algo por ella.

Bueno si, este capitulo es cortito la verdad! Pero no se preocupen n.n voy a poner mas! Agradezco a Aomesita! Por apoyarme n.n!! la quero musho musho y no le digo que le dedico este capitulo porq ya tengo uno en especial q va para ella P sigan leyendo chaito!


End file.
